


3 Times Pete Changed Patrick's Life

by bishopsknifetrick (cherryblossomstump)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, but then its just general, i was too lazy to do a proper 3+1, im so proud of this, pure fluff, so its just 3, stupid sappy proposal speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomstump/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: Stupid sappy Peterick fluffPatrick just wants coffee. Pete comes along to shake his world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of this one. Lily, I know you made fun of me for this, but I actually like the speech okay
> 
> On a more serious note, I will not put this as Rape/Non-Con even though Patrick does not consent to Pete kissing him. That's why in the next scene, I wrote it as Pete being a little more cautious as to what Patrick wants to do in public. I just wanted to point that out because some may see it that way, but it is assumed that Patrick doesn't mind and forgives Pete.
> 
> If you have any complaints about this, you can totally contact me about it.

**~Patrick~**

Pete Wentz was famous. Like, famous famous.

He was the one you saw when you turned on the TV. He popped up multiple times while you were trying to enjoy your Monday morning coffee watching cartoons. He was on the covers of magazines, as well as in them thousands of times. There was even a giant billboard of him across town.

So, yeah. He was famous.

When Patrick woke up that morning, he didn't turn on the TV. He didn't open the glossy new magazine sitting on his kitchen table. He didn't make a special trip over to his kitchen window where he could glimpse Pete's giant left eye. He didn't do any of these things, like a normal person would've. Because, in fact, he didn't care.

And this wasn't him desperately willing his mind not to have a crush on the model. He literally couldn't care less. If Pete Wentz wanted to take over the world one picture at a time (which he was actually doing pretty good at), well, whoopdy-doo for him. Even his straight friends were a little gay for Pete Wentz.

Patrick didn't hate the guy. He wouldn't spit at him if he saw him walking the streets. He just had no interest or participation in what Pete Wentz was doing at all times of the day. It really got annoying when people automatically assumed he had pictures of this stranger up on his wall.

Patrick patted his pocket to make sure he had his wallet before grabbing his phone and keys off the coffee table. He tucked them into his coat pocket before fumbling the door open and slipping out into the cool autumn air. The cold bit at his wrists and neck, anywhere the flesh was exposed. He loved this time of year, where the cold could be battled away with a mug of hot chocolate and a blanket.

As soon as he started walking, he thought about turning back for his car. The cold was nearly too much, already getting into his coat and making him shiver violently. He decided not to when he remembered that his car had been sitting outside all night, and that it would be as icy cold as the wind surrounding him at the moment. Besides, the rush of warmth when he opened the doors to the nearby coffee shop was a tempting thought.

In hindsight, if Patrick had been paying attention, maybe he could've avoided what came next. There was a clamor on the other side of the street than he was on, one that involved a whole swarm of people. The first thing he missed was the cameras. It was a dead giveaway, but a Patrick without coffee was not an attentive Patrick. Next was the shouting, but he wrote it off to rowdy teenagers.

He should've looked up. If he had, maybe he would've sensed when the crowd calmed. Maybe he would've noticed when a figure broke out of the middle of the group and darted towards him. He did, however, notice when a pair of eyes the color of whiskey appeared before his face, and then he was being kissed.

He heard dozens of camera clicks going off, but he was still rooted to the spot. On the one hand, he just wanted to run away and never show his face again, but on the other he was thinking about how good it felt, having another pair of lips on his. He still couldn't find the strength to move when hands moved to cup the back of his neck and fingers tangled in his hair. He wasn't even the one to break away. When the stranger pulled back, Patrick almost had a seizure. Was that Pete Wentz? Does he just go around kissing people? Was that a wink?

Patrick just stood staring as the model smiled at him. "Hey," he said, drawing a folded piece of paper out of his coat pocket. He pressed it into Patrick's hand. "Call me?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but Pete was gone. Almost immediately, the paparazzi surrounded him, barraging him with questions and microphones. He considered telling them to fuck off, but decided it wouldn't go down well. Eventually he just pushed his way out of the ring of reporters and set down the street at a brisk walk. None of them followed him. He quickly dashed inside the coffee shop to see Andy polishing a glass at the counter.

"Hey, Patrick!" he called, grinning as he set the glass down and slung the towel across his shoulder. "What can I get you?"

"Answers," Patrick mumbled, shutting the door and making his way up to the counter. The café was abandoned, the only patrons around being the elderly couple reading a newspaper together and a 7th grader studying a textbook in the corner. As soon as Patrick reached the counter, he slapped the white piece of parchment down on the table like it had burned him.

"A piece of paper...?" Andy trailed off, looking confused.

"Pete Wentz just kissed me," Patrick blurted, quite loudly too.The 7th grader only spared him a quick glance before deciding her homework was more interesting than him.

Andy's eyebrows shot up. You could tell he was intrigued because it was the dual eyebrow instead of the one. "But, don't you, like, hate him?"

"I don't hate him," Patrick objected. "It's called mild dislike."

Andy snorted.

"Whatever man," Patrick put on his best disapproving face. "You want to know what's on the paper or not?"

"Oh, I want."

"It's his phone number."

Andy glanced back, towards the storeroom, making sure his boss wasn't around. "Give me a minute. You want anything?"

A couple minutes later, they were both seated at a small table staring at the offending piece of paper. Patrick fidgeted nervously before asking, "Should I text him?"

Andy met his eyes. "I seriously overestimated your dating skills. Yes, you text him. Ask him why he kissed you."

 

**To: XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**why did u just kiss me?**

 

"You had time for punctuation and not grammar?" Andy asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

Patrick only glared.

 

**From: XXX-XXX-XXXX**

**idk. Whats your name?**

 

Patrick snorted. "He asked for my name."

"What, he didn't know it before?"

"Andy, he just walked up to me, kissed me, and left. He didn't exactly stop for an introduction."

"You could've just told him."

"You're really getting on my nerves, you know that right?"

"It's my job as your best friend."

"You have about three seconds before I bitch slap you."

 

**To: XXX-XXX-XXXX**

****patrick. and 'idk' is a bullshit answer** **

****From: XXX-XXX-XXXX** **

****how else would I keep up my mysterious aura?** **

Patrick rolled his eyes. 

****~7 months later~** **

"I didn't think you'd show," Pete grinned as he sat down, his coffee in hand. 

Patrick looked up from behind his computer, startled. "Why?" 

Pete shrugged and sipped his coffee, ignoring the click of a camera from behind the glass of the café window. Patrick had learned pretty early on that Pete was a package deal: three-quarters model and one quarter cameras. "Some people have better things to do on a Saturday than hang with Pete Wentz." 

Patrick grinned and and shut his computer, shoving it to the side so he could see Pete properly. "Those people probably have lives." 

"You have a life!" Pete spluttered indignantly. 

"Yeah, and we're gonna start a band," Patrick scoffed. 

"You never know..." Pete trailed off, trying to look mysterious. 

Patrick sighed, then straightened up and put his arms on the table. "What did you want to meet here for?" 

It was a perfectly normal thing to ask, but suddenly Pete set down his coffee and his normally bright expression shifted into nervousness. "Oh, well, ummmm..." 

_Oh God,_ Patrick thought. _He hates me, he never wants to see me again, I was only ever a distraction- ___

__“Will you be my boyfriend?” Pete blurted, interrupting Patrick’s scattered thoughts._ _

__His jaw dropped open. _Okay then_._ _

__“Or….not.” Pete looked heartbroken at Patrick’s silence. “I-I’m sorry, I just-”_ _

__“No!” Patrick’s outburst was probably unexpected, judging from Pete’s surprised expression. “No, I’m sorry. I was just surprised. Pete, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”_ _

__Suddenly, the infectious grin was back, and Pete actually fucking _bounced_ in his seat. “Really?”_ _

__“Really,” Patrick affirmed, laughing._ _

__“Hey ‘Trick? Can I kiss you?”_ _

__Patrick’s eyes widened and he glanced to where paparazzi had gathered outside the window, their eyes wide and curious. He would bet every cent he had that the only reason they weren’t inside was because Andy had barred the press from entering his coffee shop. “Pete, I don’t think-”_ _

__“‘Trick, look at me.” Pete put a finger under Patrick’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “They’ve already filmed us kissing. And at that time, we were strangers. Now I have a gorgeous boyfriend and a cup of coffee. We’ll be _fine_._ _

__Slowly, a smile spread across Patrick’s face. “Yeah.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Pete asked, not wanting to pressure Patrick._ _

__“Yeah,” he nodded, and leaned in._ _

**__ **

__**~Pete~** _ _

**__ **

__Pete was hyperaware of his surroundings as he made his way down the street to the coffee shop. He was nervous, probably the most nervous he’d ever been in his entire life. Andy had tried to reassure him, to tell him he was wasting his time worrying, but Pete was a very doubtful guy. The thought of what he was about to do was what prompted him to slip his hand into his pocket to brush the little velvet box hidden in the folds._ _

__He didn't know how Patrick would react. They'd known each other for about a year, dating for nearly seven months of that. Pete still remembered the small details from the first day he saw Patrick, with his wide blue eyes and dark blonde hair shoved under a fedora- it still brought a smile to his face every time. Pete loved Patrick, that's how it was, how it always would be._ _

__Pete nervously bounded up the steps to the cafe and pulled the door open. It was autumn again, and the rush of heated air on his face reminded him of leaves blowing in the wind. Of course, there weren’t many in this part of Chicago, where the skyscrapers littered the skyline and train tracks ran through the streets. He entered the shop, little bell announcing his arrival._ _

__He immediately sought out Patrick, who seemed to be huddled in a corner on his phone. The sight of his boyfriend drowning in an oversized grey hoodie set a new flurry of butterflies off in Pete’s stomach. He had to resist the urge to snap a picture on his phone. He wanted to play it smooth._ _

__Patrick glanced up and caught sight of him. A smile split his face and he beckoned Pete over. He went willingly, sliding into the booth and taking a sip of Patrick’s coffee._ _

__“Get your own!” Patrick cried, swatting his hands away. Pete pouted and silently thanked Andy for drawing the blinds closed so they could have a little bit of privacy._ _

__“Nah, yours tastes better,” He teased._ _

__Patrick tried to look annoyed, but failed. The look came out more fond than anything. “Would that have anything to do with the fact that you stole it?”_ _

__Pete gasped. “How dare you accuse me of such things?”_ _

__Patrick shook his head and muttered something, sliding his phone into his pocket._ _

__“What was that?” Pete cupped his ear._ _

__“What did I come here for, Pete?” Patrick asked, avoiding the question._ _

__Patrick’s diversion was so close to what he had said seven months ago, when they had begun dating, that the most extreme feeling of déjà vu Pete had ever felt washed over him. This was real and happening. He was going to ask him. _This is it,_ he thought to himself. _No turning back now.__ _

__“Oh. Well- I, umm…” _Great job, Pete.__ _

__Patrick just went with it and raised an eyebrow. “Do you need to take a walk?”_ _

__“Actually- yes.” Pete dipped his head. “That would be perfect. Would you- um, come with me?”_ _

__“Duh,” Patrick said, grabbing his coat up from the seat next to him._ _

__Patrick rummaged around in his pocket before dropping a few bills on the table. Side by side, they walked out of the cafe together. The cold wind nearly knocked the ever-present fedora off the shorter boy’s head, but his hands reached up and snatching it, quick as a lightning flash. Pete nearly had a heart attack, because only Patrick could make muttering angrily at the wind adorable. God, what was wrong with him today?_ _

__Oh, yeah. That._ _

__“So what did you want to meet for?” Patrick asked again, hands still clamped to the top of his head._ _

__Pete stopped. He recognised this sidewalk. This was nearly the same place they had met at almost a year ago, when he made a split-second decision to kiss the beautiful boy walking down the sidewalk in front of cameras. In that sliver of time, he knew that he wanted- no, _needed_ to do it here._ _

__“Pete?” Patrick’s eyebrows furrowed and he dropped his hands to his sides. There was a lull in the wind here, one where it was safe enough to relax the death grip on his hat. “Is some-”_ _

___Click._ _ _

__The snap of the nearby camera neither had noticed drew his attention away from Pete, who took the opportunity to jam his hands into his pockets. When Patrick glanced back at him, a lopsided grin had appeared on his face. Without breaking eye contact, Pete slowly lowered himself onto one knee._ _

__Patrick gasped, hands flying up to his face. A crowd was gathering, the bright lights of recording cameras shining in their faces. Pete had to blink past the glare to see his boyfriend’s face as he brought up the ring box. He really wasn’t worried about the paparazzi stealing it, mostly because they were the most talked about couple on television._ _

___Steady,_ Pete told himself as he took a breath. He flipped open the box with his fingers, exposing the simple golden band with a small inset diamond. He knew Patrick didn’t want anything flashy and extravagant. As soon as the ring was visible, multiple still-camera flashes went off. Patrick’s eyes filled with happy tears as he took in the obvious value of the ring. He didn’t even seem to be breathing._ _

__“Patrick,” Pete exhaled, bracing himself. “I must’ve had about eight speeches prepared, and I’m running through all of them, I think. There’s just so many things I want to say. I wanted to talk about when we met, which was also our first kiss. I’m not going to apologise for that, because you are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. I wanted to bring up the time you showed up at my work and nearly punched the receptionist in the face because she was flirting with me. I wanted to remember your eyes when they light up, your smile when you think no one’s watching, every single little thing that make you, you. I wanted to struggle to put my love for you into words, to try and craft something so beautiful it would last until the end of time. That’s what you deserve. And I struggled, all right. I struggled until I realised: I can’t._ _

__“I may be Pete Wentz. I may be famous, rich, you name it. But no matter how many scholars and wordsmiths I work with, how many dictionaries I page through, I can’t put it into any words that haven’t been written, haven’t been scoured through and rearranged thousands of times before. Believe me, I tried. I tried for you. And last night, when I was building up the courage to do this, to just say it, I just knew it. No fanfare, no prelude, no fireworks. I was just….there. It wasn’t something I _could_ do. So, for all this buildup, I really only have three words. I love you._ _

__“I love you so much, Patrick Stump. More than I could ever imagine loving someone else, and honestly? It scares the shit out of me. But I’ve decided, that even if you say no to whatever this speech is turning out to be, it’ll all be worth it. One second of loving you is worth any pain in the world. So, tell me in acceptance or rejection, will you save me, rebuild me, make me so much better than I am now? Will you be the stars in my sky, the light in my life? I’m begging you, right here, right now. Will you let me be the face you wake up to every morning, the one you lean on when you’re tired, the one to grow old with you? Will you marry me?”_ _

__The ending could’ve used some work, but Patrick didn’t seem to care. Tears were brimming in his eyes, tumbling down his cheeks when he blinked. The crowd surrounding them seemed to have similar reactions, smiles splitting most of their faces. Some even had tears in their eyes. Pete disregarded them because in his opinion, none of them was important enough to distract him from focusing on his boyfriend’s face._ _

__“Yes,” Patrick whispered through his fingers. “Yes, yes, yes.”_ _

__Pete let out an astonished breath as the uneasy feeling in his gut disappeared. “Really?”_ _

__“Of course,” Patrick giggled as Pete stood and slipped the ring onto his finger. “Of course.”_ _

__Pete wrapped him in a tight hug, burying his face into his neck. He was bursting with how happy he was that Patrick had said yes. So, so happy. He probably looked stupid right now, like he was trying to melt himself into Patrick, but now they were engaged and Pete really couldn’t give a fuck what anybody said._ _

__Patrick, still laughing, gently pushed at Pete’s shoulders. He didn’t even get a chance to open his mouth and ask what he was doing before lips crashed onto his._ _

__He was surprised to say the least. His entire career was dependant on him being in front of cameras, but his boyfriend had always been a little bit camera-shy. The two times they had kissed in front of them was always Pete’s doing, and yet it wasn’t unwelcome for Patrick to initiate it. Their lips moved in sync until they had to break away for air. Pete smiled, resting their foreheads together, his breath uneven._ _

__“I love you, Patrick Wentz.”_ _

__He felt the short puff of air on his lips as Patrick laughed softly. “I love you too, weirdo.”_ _

__Pete smiled and went in for another kiss._ _


End file.
